HE
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4 2013 and birthday fic special for White Lavender / Ini segala tentang dia. Semua bermula dari sejak pertama hingga selamanya ... cinta yang takkan pernah bisa. Warning: AU, absurd, OOC. Mind to RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

**.**

**NHLs, **_**HAPPY**_**NARUHINA TRAGEDY DAY 4****TH ****2013****! **

_**I will survive again and the very next day~ dozo, Minna-sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **_**belongs to**_** Masashi Kishimoto. **_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Just for fun. **_

**Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC, absurd max, cliché, typo(s), emo!Hinata. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Sejak pertama _

_Hinata Hyuga mencintai Naruto Uzumaki—_

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**Dedicated for**_**NaruHina Tragedy Day 4****th**** 2013**_**and (belated) birthday fanfiction for**_** White Lavender,**

**.**

**HE**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Hinata Hyuga sangat menyukai Naruto Uzumaki.

_("Kau buta? Tentu saja aku ini super-duper tampan!")_

Sejak pertama kali melihat rupanya. Dengan mata laksana samudera dan senyum ceria mematut maut. Kulit tan eksotis dengan mentari memerciki rambut. Garis-garis menggores pipi-pipi berahang tegas. Proporsi tubuh yang mencuri napas dan begitu magnetisme membelalakkan pandang hampir semua perempuan.

_("Aku pakai pasta gigi biasa. Memang gigiku ini sudah putih bersih dari 'sananya'. Sekedar info, aku tidak tertarik pasang gigi emas. Muahahahaha!")_

Sejak pertama kali melihat senyumnya. Selengkung ramah di bibir dan mata itu memicing. Berdering tawa seperti lonceng ribut bergemericing. Menyelamatkannya dari hujatan sepi—dan itulah yang terpenting.

_("Yeah, guru Kakashi memang mesum dan menyebalkan karena selalu terlambat—tunggu, si Sasuke-_Teme_—pokoknya dia benar-benar brengsek—dia jauh lebih menyebalkan! Tapi senyum soknya si Sai itu juga bikin kesal. Sakura-_chan_, walau galak tapi kuat sekali! Yah, biar begitu … aku benar-benar bersyukur ditemani mereka dalam hidupku.")_

Sejak pertama kali mendengar suaranya. Tenor ketika kesal—di sisi lain mengesan bariton saat serius, kadang melengking nyaring saat berteriak namun di satu sisi begitu dalam sesunyi malam menggoda pada pesona—menemaninya dalam hujaman sunyi.

_("Ramen! Sehari tanpa ramen itu seperti hidup tanpa napas. Ahahaha—aku tahu itu terdengar berlebihan. Miso ramen favoritku, dan Ichiraku Ramen itu resto yang paling top! Lagipula … Ayahku menamaiku dari salah satu elemen ramen, dan masakan Ibuku yang paling lezat adalah ramen. Aku merasa begitu dekat dengan mereka saat memakan ramen.")_

Sejak pertama kali mengenal sosoknya. Pada usia mendekati kepala dua, tak berarti jiwa menua. Tetap kekanak-kanakan namun bukan kepura-puraan, kemudian dewasa mengagumkan yang buat terkesiap, dan tangguh—betapa inspiratif dan naifnya dia pejuang di laju kisah hidup—tanpa mengumbar keluh.

_("…pembawa sial. Aku lahir di desa yang penduduknya punya pola pikir primitif. Orangtuaku wafat karena menyelamatkanku dari rubah besar di hutan tepi desa—sumpah ini nyata aku tidak membual dan konon katanya rubah itu terkutuk, dan mereka menyalahkanku. Setiap rubah itu datang mengacak-acak desa, akulah yang disalahkan. Jadi, aku dijauhi oleh nyaris semua orang.") _

Sejak pertama kali mengetahui kisahnya. Latar belakang keluarga kelam dikuak, masa kecil kejam diserbak, kesalahpahaman orang-orang sekitar atas peristiwa yang dia disalahkan dan hampir hidupnya rusak.

_("Itu membuatku merasakan kesepian dan depresi, sampai-sampai aku menjadi seseorang yang—ah intinya biang onar tidak terkendali. Lalu semuanya berubah ketika mereka datang dalam hidupku. Kakek Sarutobi dan cucunya—Konohamaru, cukup baik. Tapi paling tidak terlupakan itu, guru Iruka. Dia … orang pertama yang mengakuiku.")_

Sejak pertama kali terkesan padanya. Mungkin ada sisi magis tertanam dalam tubuhnya begitu mistis. Karena ia tersihir, persis seperti seseorang terpaut pengaruh hipnotis, tak peduli diri terimpresi getir.

_("... aku sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Dengan semua orang di sampingku dan semua yang telah mendukungku—")_

Sejak pertama kali memerhatikannya. Selalu ingin tahu tentangnya. Mengetahui pribadi dirinya. Mencurahkan segenap emosi padanya. Detik demi detik, tanpa cetus pamrih dalam diri meringkik, terus-menerus egois kontinu berderik.

_("Hei … lihatlah aku! Terima kasih sudah mendampingiku dalam suka dan duka—")_

Ia akan tersipu saat Naruto melambai, dengan senyum ceria dan tawa berderai. Ia akan bersedih, ketika Naruto merintih pedih. Ia akan berdoa—semua anugerah terbaik dan sirna musibah, demi Naruto dan hanya untuk dia semata.

_("—dan mendukungku sepenuh hati. Menyukaiku, menyayangiku, eh, atau bahkan cinta padaku? Hehehehe.")_

Hinata Hyuuga mungkin mencintai Naruto Uzumaki.

Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hinata seorang diri mencecap bahagia dan perih atas seluruh luapan emosi menumpahruahi Naruto. Cinta ini yang orang lain pun punya—ya untuk Naruto dan bukan hanya dirinya.

_("Aku tidak akan bisa jadi seperti ini tanpamu—semuanya.")_

Cinta yang hanya sepihak. Naruto tak akan pernah mencintainya, mengenal pribadinya, mengetahui sosoknya, atau sesederhana mengetahui dirinya.

Irasional, gila, di luar batas logika, mengangkangi nalar. Betapa nelangsa—rasa tanpa asa.

_("Pegang janjiku! Aku pasti akan menjadi seseorang yang—tidak hanya kau—semua orang akan bangga dan bisa bergantung padaku.")_

Cukup dirinya yang mencintai Naruto, mengenal pribadinya, mengetahui sosoknya, memerhatikannya dengan letup-letup atensi, semuanya. Penegasan—bukan penyangkalan, ini bukan obsesi—sebut saja afeksi.

Ia terlalu mengerti. Selamanya ini adalah cinta yang tak akan terealisasi.

_("… dan aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku, karena ini adalah jalan hidupku!")_

Namun, begini saja cukup. Sungguh. Meski cintanya delutif—mengecam diri karena destruktif.

Dan cintanya akan tetap tersimpan sebagai rahasia, dipendam sedalam-dalam lubuk hati kendati sia-sia.

_("…hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu—dattebayo! Daisuki da yo, Minna!")_

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo kusut terurai, romannya teduh ketika nadi yang disayatnya tak lagi melepuh dan batin terkuap keluh, jemari kurusnya menyentuh kaca-pembatas antara dirinya dan dia, bibir pucatnya mengecup figur idolanya di balik redup cahaya audio-visual—pemisah antara ilusi dan realita.

"_Atashi wa Naruto-kun ga … daisuki dakara."_

Klik!

Televisi dimatikan, dan siluetnya tertatih menyeruak dari belenggu diri pada dunia luar yang menanti.

_._

_Hingga selamanya_

—_cinta yang takkan pernah bisa_

_**.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Untuk Mami Yui, **

**Mamikuuu, met ultah! Trims banget sudah menerimaku sebagai anak "full of absurdity and galauness" (wkwkwwk) dan jadi seorang kawan yang selalu bisa diandalkan. I always wish you all the best, Mami! Semoga Mami berkenan menerima sederhana gak modal absurd pula dariku ini. 3 *peluk-peluk***

**.**

**Bingung? Saya juga. Absurd? Bangeeeet~ *plaks* Selebihnya saya serahkan pada RnR NHLs yang super kece untuk diinterpretasikan masing-masing. **

**Mampir juga ke fic "SHE". Beritahukan pendapat RnR dan NHLs sekalian. ;)**

**.**

**WE ARE NHLs! WE ARE FAMILY! KEEP STAY COOL, FRIENDS!**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
